


Another Moment Like This

by SunKissed_Constellations



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunKissed_Constellations/pseuds/SunKissed_Constellations
Summary: Luz and Amity have an Azura Book Club date.. but Amity has more than just the book on her mind.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 4
Kudos: 210





	Another Moment Like This

Azura had become their escape. From within the hidden room in the library, Amity and Luz spent time together away from the prying eyes of the Blight siblings and Luz’s friends. It had been this way since they ‘officially’ started dating, though Willow insists they had practically been a couple for weeks before Amity confessed in a flustered mess that day. Amity’s secret room was their safe space away from that.

Amity thought of this as she sat there now in the corner of the room, Luz pressed against her side and a book spread across their legs. They were reading Azura again, of course, it wouldn’t be Azura Book Club without Azura. Luz was acting out a scene, but to be completely honest, Amity was far too enraptured in the human’s voice to focus on the story itself.

The secret room was dim, with the hanging ceiling lights illuminating a rainbow of colors onto Luz’s face. She looked magical, that was the only way Amity could explain it, and the witchling caught herself over analyzing the other’s features. How her hair moved and fell across her face when she exclaimed, how her eyes danced in the unnatural lighting as if they created a light of their own, how her lips..

She stopped when the heat rushed to her face and Amity forced herself to tear her eyes away. Luz faltered for a moment, her eyes glancing to confirm Amity was okay. When Amity gave her a smile of reassurance, she returned the expression with a soft laugh,

“Did I say a line wrong?”

Amity shook her head quickly, “No, it was fine. Perfect even.. Heh”

At the compliment, Luz smiled brighter. Amity felt Luz’s hand fall across hers that had been limp in her lap, and the blush once again rose to her face. The latina didn’t seem to notice, however, as she simply squeezed Amity’s fingers with hers and turned her attention back to the book. 

Amity’s mind began to wander again. It wasn’t that she didn’t love the Azura books, in fact quite the opposite. She adored those stories. It was that one thought kept returning to her. 

She and Luz hadn’t had their first kiss.

Sure, they had kissed briefly when they started dating. It was a short peck. An action of flustered affection and desperation to finally come clean. But that was it. They hadn’t kissed.. As a couple yet. Which seemed far more intimidating.

That thought alone burned in the back of Amity’s mind as she found her gaze drifting back to Luz’s facial features. She wanted to kiss her. And if this boost of confidence was enough to ride on she was going to go through with it.

Pushing down the rising panic in her throat, Amity spoke.

“Hey… Luz?”

“Yeah?” She cut off in the middle of a dramatic description of Azura and Hecate’s redemption arc battle. Ironic, huh?

Amity’s free hand snuck across their laps to curl at the edge of the book, closing the cover with a thud,

“Can I kiss you?”

The words slipped out, and when Luz froze like a statue she instantly regretted her choice of phrasing. She was about to stammer a ‘nevermind, i’m sorry’ when Luz snapped out of her surprise and quietly responded,

“Please.”

Amity didn’t even reply. She cupped Luz’s face in her palms and brought the other girl closer to softly press their lips together. She squeezed her eyes shut and prayed Luz would kiss back, and when she did Amity felt her heart flare in her chest.

It wasn’t very coordinated, but who would expect them to be. She felt Luz’s arms hook around her waist, the slight tension against her back pulling her forward to curve against Luz’s body. Fingers threaded gently into Luz’s short hair, running her thumb across the human’s cheek. 

The kiss was short, but it was all Amity needed. She pulled back slightly, feeling Luz smile against her lips as she did. Both girls started to giggle and Luz practically toppled Amity over in a tighter hug. Wordlessly she pressed a kiss to Amity’s cheek.

“Can every Azura book club meeting have a moment like this?”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gosh I missed writing fanfiction. I found this in my drafts and decided why not fix it up and finish it! I've never posted anything to ao3 before, so I guess you can consider this my first "published" fic. I've always been insecure about my writing so I don't know how often I'll post but.. *hands you this* here.  
> -  
> Lil fun fact: The dialogue was somewhat inspired from my first kiss lol


End file.
